Flaming Passion
by Luwa
Summary: Sesshomaru has lost his memory and he starts to have nightmares. Kagura wants him, yet another reincarnation stands in her way. Please R&R! Rated R for violence, blood, language, and lemon in chapter 4. Chapter 8 is up!
1. The Sixth Sister

**Flaming Passion**

Chapter 1

The Sixth Sister

Naraku had been recovering for a long time. He had been watching and waiting. Now it was his time to act. A large mass was quivering in his arm.

"I have been saving you for such an occasion," Naraku spoke to his forming incarnation. The form burst from his flesh and formed into a woman. "I can't take a chance with you. I shall spin my web, so you shall not escape. Remember you shall perish if you defy me." He flicked his web into the woman's back and he could see through her eyes, taint her memories, and speak her words. He was the puppeteer in complete control. "Now I shall send you to find Inuyasha. Find him and bring him here to finish the job."

"Yes, Master Naraku," her voice droned weakly. He cackled.

"Kagura shall assist you if there are any intrusions. Wear this powder to hide your scent," he handed her a container of grayish powder. "When you wear this it will disguise your demon eyes, but be quick about it. Now set forth, Kia!" She bowed stiffly and donned her kimono that had blue and red waves. She tied it neatly in a yellow, silk bow. She had very small and light frame with fair skin. She had large ruby colored that were now void of any will or life. Her thick raven-black hair that barely touched her shoulders swayed in the wind and her pointed ears twitched at every sound. She readied her sharp claws and a set of pointed fangs. She walked outside his new lair where Kagura leaned against a post. She growled at her maliciously. Kia stared at her blankly. She stepped toward the clearing and she revealed large, thin, scaly, scarlet wings that sprouted from her back. With a powerful leap she took flight.

She glided through the air with great ease and she could hear Naraku's voice echo through her mind.

"You will find Inuyasha near the next village. You must make haste and don't reveal your form until he is here." Over the vast amount of trees and waterfalls she spotted the silver-haired target. She landed a half-mile from him and applied the powder. Her wings were concealed inside her flesh. Her eyes turned into a gray-blue. Her claws were retracted and she lightly slashed her skin to look like a victim. She rested on the ground in a curled up ball and waited until she heard footsteps. She hid her ears with her hair and Naraku became her soft voice "Oh, someone help me!" She could sense Inuyasha's hurried footsteps. "Naraku has attacked my village! Everyone has perished." Inuyasha hurried into a dash. He halted only a few feet from her.

"Are you okay," his gruff voice asked. The rest of his group had finally caught up with his pace.

"Did you know where Naraku went," Sango interrupted. Kia pretended to weakly stand.

"Yes, I saw him walk over to a plain and suddenly vanish," Naraku manipulated.

"That's where his barrier should be," Inuyasha shouted as he clenched his fist. "Are you well enough to guide us?" Kia just nodded.

"I remember every detail of the place."

"We should proceed," Miroku said with worry. "By the way ma'am, do you think you could have my children?" Kia just cocked her head in confusion. "Never mind."

"You idiot! Let's just go to Naraku's lair," Inuyasha huffed impatiently.

"Then let me lead you," Kia said motioning them to follow. They followed behind her as she led them closer to Naraku's hideout. Inuyasha started to think.

"She has no smell. I didn't even sense her presence. She reminds me of Kanna, a soulless and lifeless being. I don't trust her at all." Over a hill they saw a barren area that looked like a battleground.

"This is where he vanished," she said with no emotion. Inuyasha disposed his ill thoughts and continued with the most important matter. Inuysaha unsheathed his legendary sword, the Tensusaiga.

"I can handle any of Naraku's damn barriers. Everyone back away," Inuyasha boasted as the blade turned red. "Finally I can kill Naraku without any interruptions." He jumped up and unleashed the Wind Scar and it shattered the barrier like glass.

Naraku was in plain sight.

"Finally you came," Naraku cackled. "I was hoping on absorbing you soon. For now even you will be a nice addition." Inuyasha readied his sword.

"You will not pose any threat to us. You have been weakened." Kagome stated. Naraku just smirked.

"Though I am vulnerable, I have known you have fought many demons. Yet, you have never fought anything like this!" Inuyasha charged toward him at full speed. He met a powerful fist in the gut by Kia.

"I knew you were no good," Inuyasha said shallowly. Kagura had sped in on her enchanted feather and landed beside her.

"I'll handle the weaklings," Kagura grunted reluctantly. Naraku's plan had come well into place only one error could happen.

"I need the barrier to close. If it doesn't, I fear that other demons will intrude," he thought worriedly. But it was too late.

All Naraku could see was a bright orb of light.

"No, of all the times this could happen," Naraku gasped as the light began taking shape. It was Sesshomaru out for revenge.

"Naraku, you have evaded me for the last time," he said in his emotionless tone. "Now you shall persish." Sesshomaru brandished his Tokijin. Inuyasha ran in front of him.

"His head is mine as soon as I take care of this wench," Inuyasha snapped. At these words Naraku cackled.

"You can't even handle half of her power." Sesshomaru knew never to rush in without a plan, and he wanted to see what Naraku was bragging about. Kagome readied an arrow and shot a shimmering blast. Kia just looked at it blankly. It came close to her chest and Kagome cheered.

"It hit the mark," she shouted. Like lightning Kia grabbed it in midair with two fingers and it was incinerated into ash. Kagome whined form disappointment. Sesshomaru wasn't impressed at all.

"I'll do a team attack with Kirara," Sango commanded. Kirara transformed and stampeded toward the stationary target whilst Sango threw her weapon. Kagura snorted at the futility of their actions.

"Dance of the Dragon." She waved her fan nonchalantly. Kirara was distracted and tried to find her way out of the tornado and Sango's Hiraikotsu flopped uselessly on the ground. Kia launched in the air and punched Kirara in the jaw which made her wail out loud and return to her original state. Miroku stared at the power of the single strike. He removed the beads from his arm and used his limitless void.

"Wind Tunnel!" The area was being drawn to his hand, yet Naraku's hell wasps appeared and he had to close it back again. Inuyasha was losing his all ready short patience. Sesshomaru still stood like a sentinel watching in curiosity.

"I swear I've seen that power," he thought to himself. He shook off his thoughts and watched intently.

"You and me one-on-one," Inuyasha shouted to Kia and Kagura.

"My pleasure," Kagura huffed and flew away. Inuyasha launched his Wind Scar at Kia. Her wings opened up and dodged it in a flash.

"Damn," Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword. "Hit with what you got." Kia stiffly raised her arm.

"Judgment Flame," she said coldly. Red and blue flames emerged form her hands and engulfed Inuyasha's body. His skin of the fire rat was barely a use as the flames licked his flesh like a flaming tempest. Inuyasha flinched and struggled to break free as the flames were biting into his skin. He knew he had only one chance to kill her. Sesshomaru's golden-yellow eyes widened at her true power. His eyes wandered around and he saw a thread that sprouted from her back.

"A spider web," he thought. He swung his sword and blue energy blasted from the deadly blade. The web was severed and Kia gasped out loud and her knees buckled. She panted heavily as she realized her tie with Naraku had been severed. Her whole body felt cold and slowly began regaining her mobility. She had her mind back, yet he still had her heart. Naraku noticed the lost link and Inuyasha was preparing the Backlash Wave.

"Kagura, intercept it! Now," he shouted. Kagura formed a tornado while Inuyasha's blade surged with power.

"Backlash Wave!"


	2. Backfired

**Chapter 2**

**Backfired**

"Damn it Kagura! Protect her now," Naraku barked. Sesshomaru started a sprint toward him. Kagura waved her fan and a grand tornado was summoned. Inuyasha slammed is sword with the utmost power of his abilities. The two forces of the wind entwined with one another. Naraku was shielded by the storm and Sesshomaru lost track of him. Kia was just inches from the clashing forces and the wind was pulling her closer. Earth and debris whirled like a sandstorm and Kia slipped inside the deadly tempest. The power slashed her like claws and she felt as though she was being severed limb-from-limb. Sesshomaru was beginning to succumb to the pull of the tornado. He braced himself with the Tokijin and the screams of Kia emanated throughout the area.

"I shall not perish at the power of Naraku and his wench for a pawn," Kia thought to herself as the gust ravaged her body like a beast. "I shall not fall!" Her voice rumbled as she broke free of the maelstrom. She tumbled helplessly and she collided with Sesshomaru midair and they were launched out of the vicinity. The hurricane died down with Naraku and Kagura out of sight. Inuyasha grumbled at another lost chance. He returned his sword to its sheath and cursed violently.

"I hope that woman gets sliced by Sesshomaru," he grunted. Kagome was glad just to be alive.

"She was strong, yet she stands no chance if she crosses Sesshomaru and he decides to kill her."

"Let's just be glad we won't see her again," Miroku said somberly. They all decided to go to the nearest village for supplies and medicine.

In the densest and most dangerous part of the Demon Forest is where the young lord rested. He was not resting peacefully. He was enduring nightmares of his forgotten past. Bloody deaths were flashing in his mind like bolts of lightning. The war and all who perished felt like it could have been avoided. He saw the dragon's claw he used it was trying to strangle him. He saw serpent-like creatures devouring an entire village. At the end of it all he saw a nest of an unknown creature. The serpents were attacking it and consuming every egg. He pushed through them and what was left was a milk-white egg and it was hatching. He picked it up and stared at its cracking shell and the nightmares subsided.

Kia awoke sprawled out in front of Sesshomaru. He was sleeping with hid body against the trunk. She shivered in both great fear and great respect. Her body was bloody and her vision was poor from flying debris. She crawled away and she could hear a river. Then she weakly crawled toward the rushing water. She blindly dipped her hand in and rinsed the blood from her face. She decided to let the cool water help the bleeding and she grasped on to a protruding root and she dipped her entire body into the river. She closed her eyes and let the bleeding wounds to heal. She could hear the gasp of the awakening dog demon lord. Her keen senses detected his rhythmic footsteps coming toward her. She tried hiding her head below the riverbank, but he noticed her and questioned her.

"Where has Naraku gone?"

"I can't reveal that to you. He has my life in his hands."

"You will tell me," Sesshomaru demanded and held the Tokijin to her neck. She didn't care for his idle threats. She didn't care if she was killed. As long as she was liberated from Naraku she didn't have any concern of death. "Then you will perish." He positioned his sword to her chest. The Tenseiga sent a warning signal to him. He returned Tokijin and stared at her. "The Tenseiga persuades me not to kill you. Why?" The earth she clutched to began to get soggy and the root she clutched to loosened and gave way. The current was too strong for her weakened body to fight. She was at mercy to the river. She heard the roaring of an upcoming waterfall and she knew this was truly the end. The last thing she could remember was the rustling of grass before she was pulled out of the deadly current. She tried to see what saved her, but then she blacked out.

She weakly stirred and found herself back where she landed. She felt something against her neck. It was soft and silky and it was wrapped around her neck and chest. When she looked it was fur as shimmering as the moon itself.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured weakly. She shuffled in her sandals trying to stand. Then she felt something clutched in her hand. In her hand were two shards of the Shikon jewel. She forced them in the wounds in her arm and she felt a cool relief surge through her body.

"It seems you have awakened," a cool voice said. She looked up and gasped at the sight of Sesshomaru. She backed away and clasped her hands around her neck in a curled up position.

"Just tell me one thing. How did you lose your arm," she questioned keeping her eyes on him. He gripped his left shoulder and sighed heavily.

"A battle and I will say nothing more," he said disgruntled. She realized she could use the shards to save herself.

"Would you like the chance to have your own arm back," she offered. Sesshomaru's ears perked up.

"And what would I have to do in order to do so," he arched an eyebrow.

"Just spare my life."

"I had no plan to even kill you."

She backed away as he watched intently. She took a deep breath and suddenly she burst into blue flame. Sesshomaru gasped as the small figure was consumed in a monstrous inferno. When the flames started to ebb he saw a grand being. What stood there was a giant lizard that looked as if it was made of pure sapphire. It had long cobalt claws with eyes that had no pupils that looked as if they were precious gems. Her wings were massive and she had a slim, yet sturdy frame with a deep chest and a long neck. Her head moved toward him and he could she his reflection through her eyes. She had blue flames wrapped around her ankles, wrists, and neck that looked like chains. Sesshomaru was in a dumbfounded awe.

"You are a dragon," his golden-yellow eyes stared at her.

"I can no longer access this form because of Naraku turning me into a half-dragon. He stole my blood and replaced it with his. I can only obtain this form with the jewel shards or by becoming a true dragon again. I want to be free. I can't kill him though because of my own power has made him fire-proof. I want my heart back," her deep voice bellowed. "Now do you want to have your arm back?" He nodded still not taking his eye contact off her. "Good." She raised her powerful claws and raked them across her scaly left arm. Red blood oozed down her arm and she dabbed it on her claw. She tapped him on the forehead and he could feel the blood on his skin. Suddenly he felt like water and he was immobile. His body surged with an icy feeling that ran down from his legs to his feet. As if was formed by crystal his arm reappeared. He tested it tentatively by flexing his elbows and moving his fingers. The warmth returned to him and he stared at the dragon.

"Such benevolence," he mumbled. A shuffling was heard and a giant millipede demon crawled from a tree. It had a venomous bite and it charged at the lizard with a deadly arsenal. She opened her mouth revealing white fangs and blue fire shot out of it like a cannon. The millipede squealed loudly and it shriveled up in a charred heap. "And yet such power." She was once consumed in flames that were red and she returned to her human-like self. She reached into her flesh and pulled the shards out of her arm.

"If I died and Naraku gained these all hell would brake loose," she shoved the shards in his hand. She stretched her wings out and she flew swiftly away. Sesshomaru stared at the two shards and he saw they had turned blue and had been purified. He had a horrible feeling welling up in his stomach. He had an insatiable urged to follow her. And he did so.

To be continued...


	3. Kia's Mutiny

**Chapter 3 **

**Kia's Mutiny**

Kia had finally decided to sever her ties to Naraku. She wanted to be a free woman once again. She wanted her memories back. She didn't care if they were bad ones. She wanted to now who her family was. She was a wildfire that didn't want to be contained any longer. While she flew she watched for Naraku's spies. They watched her with intent, and she slew all of them.

"He cannot control the dragon inside me," she thought. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her, but not the hell wasps. It was Sesshomaru that followed her, yet he didn't know why he was.

"If I pursue her I can find Naraku and finally have his head," he peeked behind a tree. He shuffled a bit which startled her. She launched a fireball toward him.

"Come out you Saimyosha bastards," she yelled out. He narrowly evaded the flaming spheres. He knew that she was on high alert for any of his petty minions.

They reached to what seemed to be a serene mountain range. She pressed her hand against an unseen force. She forced her hand harder into the barrier.

"Let me pass Naraku!" The barricade finally opened up while she proceeded as calmly as possible. He waited till the right moment to dash inside before the opening sealed itself again. He scanned the entire area for any sign of Naraku and his minions. His ears were alert as he heard light footsteps. Those footsteps belonged to Kagura.

Kia had entered Naraku's hideout with immense caution and stealth. She flattened herself against the walls of his castle and nervously peered past the corner for him. She knew she could easily take out any of his incarnations that would walk by. She stepped tentatively past many hallways until she found a special chamber. It was the room where her heart was and where he performed his vile rituals of creation. Her heart was in an enchanted urn. If the urn was destroyed her heart would return to her body, liberating her from him, forever. She hoped she would have her memories return to her. It was all she ever yearned for. She looked down the corridor and listened for any sounds. All she could sense was a cold chill that ran rampant through the castle. She stepped delicately to the room and approached the urn that held her beating heart. She eyed every corner with unease and ran her finger down the urn which had a hot touch and thus made the vase melt. The pitcher broke and the heart lurched toward her and entered her chest. She was stunned for that moment and with eyes wide-open. When she finally realized she was standing there, she brought up her hands to her chest to feel her beating heart for the first time in fifty years since her imprisonment. The moment was broken when she felt something slither up her ankle.

Kagura boldly approached Sesshomaru.

"It seems you have your arm back," she eyed him eagerly. "Have you come to kill Naraku?" Sesshomaru just nonchalantly walked past her without a word said. Kagura had started to become frustrated. "So, how did you get your arm back?"

"Kia," he said with great difficulty. Kagura's seductive gaze turned into a scowl.

"That lizard bitch could never stand to me," she scoffed. "I'm sure you'd agree." She came closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He removed it and walked off.

"I doubt that," he hissed. She was determined to have him. She rushed in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Unhand me woman." He shoved her away angrily. "I am tiring of these interruptions. " The conflict was disturbed when a scream rang from the castle to the outside grounds.

Naraku had crept up from behind Kia like a living shadow. He had his hand around her mouth and he grasped her around the waist.

"You did disobey me," he snarled. "I shall give you one more chance because you are useful."

"What is it Master Naraku," she said with clenched teeth. He cackled venomously.

"Kill Sesshomaru," he calmly said with a despicable grin. She no longer wanted to obey him. She had a fistful of hot embers that yearned to maul his ugly grin.

"Yes, Master Naraku," she growled while flinging the scorching cinders toward his face. He yelled in distress while gripping his face.

"Perish you insignificant inbred," he snarled. She darted out of the castle while hell wasps and the creepers pursued her. They shoved their way past the cramped passageways. She made her way to outside. That is where Kagura met her.

She called upon her wind blades and Kia blocked them effortlessly. The wasps moved in to sting her. She tried to scorch them while avoiding the slashing wind. The creepers of death crawled up her leg. They wrapped around her limbs and she struggled, yet her attempts were futile. She could hear Naraku's voice.

"Succumb to your fears, weaknesses, and nightmares. Writhe in your suffering. Yield to your flaws. Let pain consume you." His voice faded away as the tree started to devour her mind. She began to weaken to her nightmares.

Every dragon was dead. Their bodies littered the battleground of lost souls. Naraku stood there next to Kagura. Chained next to them was the disheveled Sesshomaru. Kagura lifted him by his chains and kissed him while stabbing her hand into his chest. The blood spilled from his empty vessel, and he fell to the dirt. His lifeless eyes were void of their golden strength as he stared blankly into her with the dragons crying their last mournful song.

The tree started to constrict her like a cocoon. The branches crawled up her neck and started squeezing her lungs. Sesshomaru began to pant and he didn't know why. His left arm tensed up and felt as if it was being severed. His facial marks turned jagged and his eyes glowed red. A crimson aura surrounded him. His panting became deep as her felt his fangs elongate. Sweat poured from his brow. When Kia screamed a painful yelp he lost all control. He launched into the air with a beastly howl. With a deep growl he slashed to creepers away and Kia's body fell weakly to the ground. He swept her off the ground with her in his arms and he raced away.

Sesshomaru still didn't realize what he was doing. He found himself at the camp where he left Rin and Jaken. Kia was lying across from him and was wrapped in blankets. He came to and stared blankly at Jaken who had his arms crossed.

"Why did you bring another mortal here, milord?"

"I don't know," he said puzzled. Kia sat up with the same look. She then was stricken by fright.

"Please don't harm me," she said as she shielded her face. Rin crawled up to her with a curious face.

"Hello, what is your name," Rin grinned with her innocent face.

"K-Kia," she stammered.

"Milord, please answer my question," Jaken shout impatiently. Sesshomaru ignored him and stared at the Tokijin.

"I know what I must do."

**To be continued...**


	4. Sesshomaru's Kiss

**Chapter 4 **

**Sesshomaru's Kiss**

(Lemon Warning: This is my first lemon.)

Naraku was aggravated by the turn of events. He had lost a very powerful incarnation, and she now possessed her free will.

"I must slay her," he thought. "I have the perfect demon for that job." He proceeded to the chamber of urns. He stared angrily at the melted urn that was hers and angrily kicked it away. He took a sword and slashed at his shoulder and a large mass fell from him. The blob formed into a creature. "You know what to do, Hyo."

"Yes, sir."

The night was descending upon the land. Sesshomaru eyed his Tokijin and looked at the blade. This concerned Kia greatly and she stared cautiously.

"He is going to kill me with that sword," she thought. "I will escape when he's not looking." He sat still watching Rin slowly fall into slumber. He switched his gaze to Kia without moving at all.

"Kia," he said flatly. "Please come with me." He stood up noiselessly at motion to her to follow him.  
"He is going to murder me soon," she shivered. "I shall fight him. I did not break away from Naraku to be slain by this pompous lord." He led her to a dark pathway and insisted on walking next to her. Her claws were tense and she twitched her wings that were ready to take flight. When they reached the destination of a cleared out area of the forest, he walked to the middle and motion her to him. He took out his Tokijin and stared at the blade. He saw Kia's reflection through the metal. She was anxious and she backed away. "I won't let you kill me," she shouted. Sesshomaru returned his gaze to her with shock.

"I was not intending on doing so," he calmly said while stabbing the Tokijin to the ground. "I want you to destroy the Tokijin."

Kia was very apprehensive as she approached the blade. She raised her hand which soon was surrounded by flames. The flames lurched from her hand a consumed the Tokijin. It resisted with a strong aura that nearly made her fall backwards. The blade soon became red-hot and it resisted furiously. Sesshomaru grabbed to the hilt and bent the blade until the metal snapped that sent a sound similar to a crack of thunder. The great sword wasn't going to fall so easily though as a demonic storm began to form where the blade used to be. The winds forced Sesshomaru to a tree as a brace while Kia was hurled toward him. He gripped her by the wrist and clutched her to his body.

"I won't let you go," he shouted over the wind. The tree held fast against the tempest. The storm finally died down with Sesshomaru clutching to him.

"I don't understand what is happening to me," he whispered to her. "I probably will never be able to explain it." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Explain what," she asked. He lifted her head so they had eye contact. A small grin formed on his elegant face. Kia admitted to herself that he was very handsome when he smiled.

"That I love you." He nuzzled against her affectionately. He embraced Kia as he kissed her on her supple lips. Kia was shocked and her body tensed up as a response. Sesshomaru pulled away. "I understand that you have had a harsh start in this world, but you must learn to trust others." He was right about her distrust of others. Her body felt weak and she grasped him.

"I love you too," she blurted. Sesshomaru's face came toward her as they lovingly locked lips. Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest and his hands stroked her back and maneuvered his fingers around her smooth wings. She suddenly felt the sensation of his tongue venturing inside her mouth. Her mouth was being ravished as their tongues touched. She wanted to hold him without his armor. She slowly untied his bands that held it together while he lifted the heavy plating.

"I want you to be my wife," he murmured. "I want you to be my Lady of the Western Lands. I want you to be mine." She rested her head against his form chest. She could feel his hands around her waist as he loosened her silk bow. It fell silently to the ground and he removed her kimono exposing her black underclothes. He licked her neck and nibbled very gently with his fangs. She gripped his kimono and took it off. His chest was strong and he had soft skin. She placed her head against it to feel the warmth. She daintily licked his nipples whilst he cradled her in his arms. Her reached for her undershirt and removed it rendering her breast. He longingly licked them and then her nipples. He rubbed them softly and he started to pant quietly. She pulled his pants down revealing his medieval underwear. She brushed her leathery wings against his back and he tapped his fingers against her back. He finally eliminated her undergarments and he kneeled down. With his fingers he slowly brushed them against her most sensitive area. He pushed them into her maidenhood, and she gripped his shoulder. He began to ravish his tongue around her. He tasted her juices and continued to tantalizer her. Her breathing was strong and she felt his soft hair. He guided his tongue inside and released a small moan from her. "Did you like that?"

"Yes," she quietly said. He licked her maidenhood longingly. She clasped his underwear and revealed his ever aroused length. She lightly gripped it and pumped it slowly. A moan escaped from his lips. She began to pump it even faster and made his breathing louder. She kneeled to his level licked the head of his length. Her tongue proceeded farther, and he could feel his arousal peak. She could taste his salty essence in her mouth. He flipped his hair back.

"I want you," he moaned.

"Take me then," she whispered. He placed her flat against her back and he began to mount her.

"I'll be gentle." Soon he guided his manhood inside her. A whimper burst from her. He pulled out and kissed her on the lips. His hair brushed against her and she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. He proceeded again to enter her tight maidenhood. She gripped his waist and he almost exited her again. She arms relaxed as he penetrated her fully. He started to thrust slowly. She moaned for more. His thrusting began to quicken and strengthen in force. Her moans were louder as he ventured father into her.

"I love you," she screamed.

"I love too," he moaned. She felt her climax coming. She bucked her hips into him and he began to sweat. He gasped when he felt his orgasm. She felt hers a moment after. He exited her as a true man. She held him closely.

"I feel like a real free woman now," she said happily with sweat down her neck. They rested together in each others arms. They fell asleep with happy dreams of their partner.


	5. Deception

Chapter 5: Deception

The next morning Sesshomaru stirred.

"I have succumbed to passion," he thought. "My past is still a mystery and Naraku continues to be a menace." His new love, Kia slowly awoke.

"What's wrong honey," she asked.

"I have no past and I fear our future," he mumbled.

"I have the same problem. Naraku removed all my memories. He transformed me into a half-demon and absorbed my pure dragon blood," she started to tear up. Sesshomaru gently wiped it away and embraced her.

"I have had terrible nightmares of winged horrors with red eyes and protruding fangs. They are horrible and chill my blood," Sesshomaru shuddered.

"If I'm correct you're speaking of the wyvern the dragons' greatest enemy. They are blood-thirsty, love fighting and war, and seek power even at the price of their sanity. And you know one."

"I do?"

"Yes, Naraku absorbed a few of them. Their previous princess was absorbed by Naraku. Her name is Kagura."

"Kagura! The wench that told me to kill Naraku," he blurted. Kia nodded.

"I promise to help us find each other's memory," he vowed. "We must return to Rin." They got dressed and returned to the waiting Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned," Rin hollered.

"What took you so long," Jaken screeched.

"The cursed blade, Tokijin, is destroyed," Sesshomaru coolly said. Jaken was taken totally aback with his eyeballs bulging.

"B-But that was your advantage against Inuyasha," he squealed. He sniffed the air. "You reek of that woman!"

"That woman shall be my wife," he said bluntly. Jaken lost all color.

"S-She is a h-half-demon!"

"Not by choice. It is by that sinister Naraku. I shall kill him. Shall we continue onward?" Jaken just meekly nodded.

"I smell passion all over you milord," he murmured disdainfully.

"Does this mean Lady Kia shall join us," Rin asked excitedly. Sesshomaru nodded with a smile. Jaken just continued onward grudgingly mumbling curses. Kia continued to inform about the wyverns.

"Wyverns are very closely related to dragons. They succumbed to power eons ago. There have been extremely few cases of half-breeds and there has been only one half-dragon and half-wyvern."

"Do you know his name," Sesshomaru asked.

"Aye, he was a terrible brute that killed some mighty warriors. His name is Ryukotsei." Sesshomaru stopped suddenly.

"That was the demon that killed my father," he gasped. "But how do you know this?"

"Dragons have this rivalry deep into our bloodlines. This kind of information cannot be forgotten." A deep hissing echoed through the forest.

"Stay back Rin," Sesshomaru urged. Jaken led Rin into the bushes as fast as he could. The hissing became louder and Sesshomaru braced himself. A terrible beast emerged from the underbrush. It was very lean and lanky. His short hair was thin and a dull white. His skin was tan and he had a sparse amount of blue material as clothing. His fangs protruded from his mouth and his eyes were slits of blood-red.

"Ah, finally we meet Lady Kia," his voice felt like cold iron that chilled her blood. "Naraku is very angry at your betrayal. I've anticipated our battle for some time, yet I expected a one-on-one. Not that it matters. I'm sure Naraku will be happy to have me deliver Lord Sesshomaru's head!" He showed a fanged smile. He held out his hand and a stream of water blasted from his hand with the force of a bear. It slammed Kia into a tree and knocked the wind out of her. Sesshomaru assaulted the beast with his light whip. The beast blinded him with a thick miasma.

"Who are you," Sesshomaru snarled. The demon cackled.

"My name is Hyo master of water and poison. The perfect opposite of Kia," he boasted. Kia had got to her feet. Her smell was dulled by the toxic gas. She concentrated her energy in her right hand. She snapped her wrist and a red whip hurled out of her hand and contacted Hyo's chest. He howled in agony and the whip scalded him like an angry volcano. He broke free of its fiery touch. Sesshomaru stalled for a moment.

"That attack was like my light whip," he thought. "How could she know such an elaborate move?" Hyo growled angrily. He lunged with great speed and sunk his fangs into Kia's shoulder. He could taste her blood and he felt power surging through him. He released his grip on her shoulder his muscles tensed up.

"The dragon blood is intoxicating it empowers me," he shouted. His muscles enlarged, his claws sharpened, his fangs grew, and large grey wing sprouted from his back. Kia screamed.

"He's a wyvern," she panicked. Sesshomaru lashed with his whip, but barely damaged his thicker hide.

"No power is compare to that of a wyvern's," Hyo's voice deepened in a beastly tone. He sent another water stream at her and it wrapped around her like a serpent. "I'm a master of water as yours is of fire. Yet water will always win." Kia felt a surge of strength rush through her. Her body pulsated and the water evaporated. Her eyes started to glow a deep, deep red. Sesshomaru took a step back. Red scales covered her face and forearms. She let out a loud growl and bared her fangs.

"So, you are showing your true form," Hyo grinned evilly. Kia let out a roar that echoed through the whole forest that made Jaken shudder. A red aura enveloped her.

"Damn you! Damn you to HELL!"

A blinding light appeared and died away. In its place was a tremendous, red dragon.

She let out another great roar. Sesshomaru backed farther away. He feared a great clash was going to occur. A ball of blue flame shot out her mouth and hit Hyo dead on. He shuddered form the pain and gained his composure.

"Formidable, yes. Killable, easily done," he boasted. Two spikes burst out of his shoulders. He was transforming into his own true form. His grey head was shaped like a serpent. Several spikes burst out of his forearms. He had lost all of his humanoid form and what was left was a dragon-like tyrant. She sunk her fangs into his back. She thrashed her head madly. He countered by biting her massive wings and injecting poison into her veins. She let out a cry of pain that made Sesshomaru's heart pound. She clawed at Hyo's hide until he released her. Venom dripped out of his snake fangs. He formed another blast of water and launched. This time the water froze and turned into deadly ice shards. They pounded her scales with unprecedented strength. Her scales were thick enough to withstand most of the barrage. She slammed him with her long tail into his chest. He slowly got up and stood up again.

"This is madness. Naraku is just an evil, controlling bastard," Kia shouted. "I shall not be killed by his pawns." Blood leaked out of her chest and her face. She let out a weak groan. She readied one of her most deadly attacks, the Final Flame. If it would hit it would have been an assured victory. She readied and immense orb of fire that churned violently in her mouth. It was like an angry volcano that was ready to erupt. Hyo was starting to assault her with his best attack.

The flame charged at Hyo in the shape of a dragon. Hyo himself launched a great torrent of water in the form of a winding wyvern. The two forces clashed together. One side ebbed then recovered continually. None of the sides would succumb. Suddenly Kia could feel the venom taking its deadly toll. She lost all energy and her flames started to die away. Hyo took this as an opportunity to gain the advantage. The water creature pushed its way through the flames and consumed Kia. She fell weak to the ground. She lost her form and was quivering from the miasma. Hyo aimed for a fatal neck bite.

"Finally the daughter of the great dragon shall fall." he viciously said. Suddenly he heard a shuffling sound.

He turned his head to find a red-eyed Sesshomaru leaping in the air. One sweep of his claws reduced Hyo to shreds. Sesshomaru fell gracefully to the ground in front of Kia with his head down. She grinned.

"Sesshomaru you saved me," she said with glee. But her glee was quickly lost. When he looked up his eyes were still red and he slowly stepped toward her.

Naraku was in a panic. He peered in Kanan's mirror.

"Hyo has been slain! The power of the wyvern has failed. Why?

Sesshomaru continued to step closer and closer in deadly silence.

"S-Sesshomaru," her voice quavered. He was in front of her. Jaken trembled uncontrollably.

"M-Milord," Jaken shook. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed Kia by the throat and squeezed tightly.

"You wench! You are too weak to be near me! You are a wretched half-demon! A spawn of weakness! You shall perish at my hands.

Naraku gasped at the turn of events.

"Sesshomaru turning on his bride-to-be. This shall make the task of killing her all the easier. Sesshomaru can't handle the half-dragon that flows within his arm. Every transformation shall weaken him and I shall be the strongest demon to ever exist!"

Sesshomaru's claws started to penetrate Kia's skin. He wanted her death to be lingering and painful. He cackled at each desperate breath.

"So this is how it's going to end. Helpless at the hands of my true desire. And he shall be my assassin. There is nothing I can do," she thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, stop," Rin hollered. Jaken shielded her from the horrendous sight. Sesshomaru pierced her skin and let the blood ooze down his arm. He grinned at the sensation. Suddenly his body pulsated. He gasped and trembled. He had broke the transformation and found his lover dying in front of him.

"No! I can't believe it! I'm killing Kia! I'm a menace to life itself," he released Kia from his death grip. "I can't show myself to anyone! I PROMISE TO NEVER KILL AGAIN!" he shouted to the sky. He ran away with tears streaming in his eyes.

To be continued…


	6. Blood Bond

Chapter 6: Blood Bond

(Luwa: I've been writing fics like crazy. I'm on fire! OW! OW! Some one put me out! On to the fic!

Kia gripped her neck as she continued to profusely bleed. Jaken and Rin ran to her side.

"Hold on milady! I'll get you water and a tourniquet." Rin's voice quavered. Jaken was still trembling at the damage his master's near unstoppable rage left.

"I-I'll find some medicinal herbs." He scurried off. Kia's body was damaged, but her heart was what ached most.

"Why did you do this to me, Sesshomaru? Why?" Every thought made her feel like bursting into tears. Rin had returned with a bucket of water and some old pieces of cloth.

"Just hold on." she begged. She dipped the cloth, wrung it out, and bound it tightly around Kia's neck.

"Thank you, sweet child." Kia quietly and patted her head. Jaken rushed and tripped several times carrying an armful of herbs. He handed her one to eat raw and started to prepare a brew. Rin continued to delicately clean the deep bite wounds and slashes. She looked as distraught as Kia.

"I'm sorry my lord did this to you. He is normally so calm. I've never seen him act so blood-thirsty and vicious." she whimpered and lowered her head. She started to weep silently. Kia lifted her head and comforted her.

"He still has his kindness left. If it wasn't for his breakthrough I wouldn't be alive. I think he can be saved, but at what cost?" she tried to bite into the herb, but got a nasty, bitter surprise that made her lips pucker. Kia's words brightened Rin's spirit, but still had a looming thought that hounded her like a rain cloud. Jaken brought over a bowl with his freshly made medicine. Kia grudgingly drank the pungent potion, yet every sip made her wound sting less and numb the aches. The procedure of changing bandages and brew drinking lasted till that night. Her neck wounds had mostly healed, for the exception of small scars that were still healing. The poison had completely exited her body and she had enough energy to stand, but just barely.

"I've decided to find Sesshomaru." Kia stated as she stood up.

"No! You are much too weak. You can die of exhaustion." Jaken begged and gripped her leg with all his might. "Please! Be rational."

"My soul will not settle its ever-growing maelstrom of longing to find him." she said with great feeling. Jaken released her leg and hung his head.

"If you truly must. Just take some herbs and a walking stick to save your energy. If you are in trouble just call out and I shall send a rescue team." Jaken said as he heaved a worried sigh. What he said next was shocking. "Sesshomaru has great power and if he goes out of control again, many lives shall be in danger. Don't be afraid to kill him!" he said with great seriousness. As much as Kia didn't want to admit it, he was right. Rin handed her a thick walking stick and she started her journey.

Kia had decided to walk for flying would take a great deal of energy. That was energy she didn't have. She carefully skimmed every path to find a trail. She searched intently for his scent or her blood. She heard a noise that came from a few meters away. Her nostrils flared and she growled under her breath,

"Wyverns." She tensed her hand her hand and abruptly pivoted form her position. She saw a strain of wyverns like she has never seen before. Their bodies were more snake-like than anything else and a milky white. They had several degenerated legs and floated with the eerie blows of the wind. In their mangled claws was a little orb of light, a soul. "Are they stealing souls?" Kia said as she looked at the wyverns that made absolutely no response to her. "The souls must proceed to the afterlife." Kia took a chance and slashed one in half and the rest fell as quickly. The souls were released and vanished into the night. Kia wanted to know where the wyverns were heading, but she knew she had a much more important objective to worry about. She closed her eyes and tried to detect Sesshomaru's scent. A wind kicked up and blew in her direction and she got just a miniscule scent, but she knew she had to follow it. She followed the current and after a mile she got a fresh scent. She found a cave and next to the bank was a small river and the scent of her blood stopped here. "He must have tried to wash the blood." She turned toward the cave and his scent was as fresh as ever. As she entered the cave she could hear a dying echo. She continued through the cave and saw a dim light. She peered behind a corner and saw face down into the dirt was Sesshomaru. He was quietly sobbing to himself and it made Kia's soul twist and writhe at the sight of the lord's most vulnerable time. She quietly stepped toward him and he sat up shocked. His clothes were wrinkled, unkempt, and dirty. He looked fatigued and his eyes were blood-shot as though he hadn't eaten, slept, or stopped crying. His face was drenched with tears and had deep bags under his eyes. His arm was dripping from the water in the river at his futile attempts to wash Kia's blood off. He had the expression of a wounded dog that had been backed into a corner with no way to escape.

"Stay back. I don't want you to see me." he gasped. "I'm a monster don't look at me!" He backed into a corner and covered his face. Kia got down on her knees and inched toward him. She reached out to touch his face. He defiantly pushed her hand back. "I don't want you to be with a person that can kill you with no remorse whatsoever!" he whimpered. She refused to leave and was kneeled over by his side. "I don't understand. Why would you want to be with a beast like me?" he asked. She grabbed his hand.

"Because I love you." she said with shimmering eyes. She embraced him around the neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He stopped crying and stroked her head and ran his fingers through her short but thick black hair. He stilled loved her and wanted to be with her again, but without endangering her. For that moment all he wanted was to be with her. He faced Kia and her crimson eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Kia let all of her troubles flow away and savored the touch of Sesshomaru's soft, thin lips. She rested her head on his chest and her eyelids fluttered heavily and soon she fell asleep. They both had no sleep for a whole day and Sesshomaru propped himself on the cave wall and slowly faded into repose.

The next morning Kia slowly awoke and she stared blurry-eyed at her true love. She sluggishly reached up to touch his face and she rubbed the side of his head, but something didn't seem right. She rubbed her eyes and Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened to gaze at his beauty that rested on his chest. He sat up straight and Kia stood up and walked outside to try and be fully awake. Sesshomaru stared into nothing for awhile. He scratched his head, but he felt something was out of the ordinary. He yawned a wide fanged yawn and decided to go outside with Kia. He walked to the river to wash his face and he stared at his reflection. What he saw made him scream loudly. His facial marks had completely vanished off his body, and he had little, white, pointy dog ears. Kia rushed to his side and stared in awe at his new change.

"I'm a half-demon!" he shouted.

"Ears. I have to touch them." Kia mumbled to herself. She reached up and rubbed them for a moment much to Sesshomaru's aggravation.

"What will I do? What will my followers think? What will Inuyasha think?" he worried to himself.

"Apparently that last transformation infused my blood with yours." Kia said still rubbing his ears.

"I guess we have to go back to Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru said reluctantly.

"We should find them as soon as possible." Kia said as she transformed into the thickly built, scarlet dragon. "Hop on." she urged. Sesshomaru just blinked with a blank look on his face. Kia became impatient and picked up Sesshomaru by the back of his kimono and plopped him roughly on her back. She bent down then sprung up with a great leap with Sesshomaru clutching to her scaly neck. She opened her massive wings and with a powerful lurch took to the air.

Kia spotted Jaken and Rin sitting in the same area she left them. She softly landed in a clearing close to them. Since she was such a massive being she landed with a thundering booming noise. Jaken jumped up and started panicking.

"Please don't hurt me!" he hollered like a coward. Sesshomaru jumped off her back and took a relieved breath.

"Glad that's over." he sighed heavily. Jaken and Rin scampered toward him.

"Milord I'm glad you are in…good…health." Jaken said as his eyes bulged at his newfound ears. Rin was in much awe.

"Sir you look like your half-brother." Rin cocked her head. All Sesshomaru yearned for was for them to get off the subject.

"We need to depart here to find a village with supplies." Sesshomaru tied to keep his seriousness.

"Ah yes, there is a village north here that has plentiful harvest, but they are strict against even friendly demons." Jaken informed. "We need to keep a low profile."

"Then do so." Kia bluntly said. They set off to the village.

Dusk had come and the sunlight was fading quickly. The crickets were chirping and the village was a few miles away. The group was completely silent since they left. Sesshomaru had tentatively gripped Kia's hand and held it loosely. The sun had completely set and Kia knees buckled. She was panting uncontrollably and her hands twitched wildly. A moment after Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground perspiring profoundly. Kia's wings violently retreated into her back and her claws receded. Her eyes turned a sapphire-blue and she lost her fangs. Sesshomaru's magnificent silver hair turned black as an abyss. His golden eyes vanished. They had turned into humans. For it was the night of the new moon.

"So this is my night of vulnerability and since Sesshomaru shares my blood his night is the same as mine." Kia murmured.

"What have you done to my mighty lord? Jaken screamed. Sesshomaru swiftly threw a lumpy stone at Jaken that smacked him in the head.

"We must find that village for shelter for we are exposed to bandits and demons." Sesshomaru said scanning their current are. Rin gripped Kia's kimono out of fear. They decided to keep a quick and silent pace toward the village. Every noise seemed as if it was a demon ready to pounce. They started a steady run. They felt like the whole forest was out to get them. They finally spotted some lanterns ahead. It was the gate to the village. A sentry guarded the entrance.

"State your name and purpose." he said gruffly. Sesshomaru walked up to him.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. I seek a night's refuge." The village had heard of Sesshomaru, but never knew if he was a demon or a human. All they heard was that he was a great warrior lavished with white fur.

"And who are these people?" the guard eyed the others.

"My wife, imp servant, and um…" Sesshomaru stalled.

"Daughter." Kia interrupted. Rin giggled at her words.

"Ah, milord you shall have a room at one of our best rest houses." The guard said honored to be with an aristocrat. The gate opened and they proceeded inside.

The village was bustling with workers and people. The people stopped and stared wide-eyed at the appearance of Sesshomaru. Many were murmuring, giggling, and groaning of sadness at the sight of having a woman and child by his side. They were shown to a fair-sized inn and were they would stay for a night. The room was large enough for all four of them. It wasn't too luxurious, but they weren't picky at this time. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched Rin tell Kia great stories about her adventures. He reached into his kimono and pulled out the two jewel shards. They had changed from the sky-blue to a malicious blood-red. He sighed somberly as he looked at Kia with longing eyes. The same guard silently entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb sir, but there is a group of warriors that are willing to guard you for free for the night." he said with a respectful bow.

"As long as they don't disturb me I'll accept their offer." Sesshomaru said not taking his gaze off his lover.

"Understood." he said with another bow. A few minutes later Sesshomaru could here many feet rustling just outside his door. He heard the guard's gruff voice again. "The lord said you can guard him only outside here. You are not to disturb him." He walked off. Sesshomaru was distracted for a short time until Jaken approached.

"Master, you still have time to reconsider your proposal." he whispered. "A man of your status can easily find a rich demon to wed. A dog demon or even I heard the wolf demons from the south will suffice. I just don't think this random half-dragon will be in your interests."

"Listen, this is the final time I'll tell you this. SHE will be my bride. SHE will be my partner. SHE will be the bearer of the next generation. SHE will be with me forever." Kia couldn't help overhearing this. She embraced him with all her strength and a tear of happiness ran down her face. Suddenly, through the crack of the door a top spun by. A little fox demon ran to grab it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you I… just…SESSHOMARU!" Shippo fled. "Kagome! It's Sesshomaru! He is going to attack me!" The black-haired Inuyasha busted in.

"Don't lay a hand on him! Wha…" Inuyasha stared blankly at him. He kept repeating "black hair" under his breath. Kagome rushed in cocking an arrow. She quickly loosened her grip on the arrow.

"Are you a half-demon?" Kagome asked. "And why are you with that woman?" Sango and Miroku joined her.

"Am I really looking at Sesshomaru?" Sango said bewildered.

"So, Sesshomaru why are you with her?" Kagome repeated. Rin hid behind Kia. Sesshomaru just looked at the ground hoping they would leave. Suddenly a loud screaming was heard.

"Demons are attacking!"

To be continued…


	7. The Lord Of Wyverns

**Chapter 7 **

**The Lord of Wyverns**

Chaos had erupted. The populace was in a panic. Screams filled the entire village as walls came crumbling down. The battered guard from before had raced to the inn to the frightened and bewildered group.

"Milord, please escape now it is the lord of the north Otomar...ugh," the guard had been stopped short for he was shot through the heart with an arrow. He crumpled over by the doorway in a heap. Rin buried her face in Kia's kimono.

"It shall be okay child. I shall help you flee from this madness," Kia comforted.

"Get the innocent out!" Inuyasha shouted. They raced through the corridors of the rest house. When they exited the site was horrific.

Humans were dead or dying. Screams were heard as a creature pounced and ripped at a soldier's back. The beast eyed Sesshomaru with an eerie gaze.

"Milord, milord!" it chanted. "The wretched one is here!" It hopped around and flailed around thick wings.

"A wyvern," Sesshomaru whispered. A wall nearby came crumbling down in a storm of rubble. A wingless wyvern had charged on all-fours through the barricade, and it bucked and bayed. The monster flailed a long horn on its snout and continued to thrash its thick legs. Thick plates covered its entire body and it bared blood-soaked fangs. Through the dust and debris, a being was standing on top of it.

"It had been a long time," the demon growled. Sesshomaru motioned Kia, Jaken, and Rin to escape. The demon looked as though it could have been related to Sesshomaru. It had long black hair, down to his knees. Eyes of red he had with thick armor and a black and red kimono. He was definitely from aristocracy with a firm face with a long black mark that crawled from his right eye to his pointed ear. He flexed his claws and scowled with fangs showing. Mahogany wings sprouted from his back and he flapped them angrily. "A human. I thought you were better than that. No matter, you were always feeble compared to me. I'll just let my pet, Tama, finish you. Otomaru doesn't like human opponents."

"So you are the lord of the north and the king of wyverns," Sesshomaru mumbled. Otomaru flipped his hand back.

"Finally that thick head of yours remembers something," Otomaru chided. "Eradicate all of them, Tama!"

Otomaru and everyone, else except the flightless wyvern, had taken off.

"Every demon has a weakness." Miroku cast several sacred sutras at the best. They stuck and the holy energy sapped at the creatures aura. It howled and roared whilst smashing the ground and thrashing. It grew so angry it forced the sutras off him. It still had his eye on Sesshomaru. It rammed its rock head against buildings to trap everyone either under or inside its own arena. Kia and Rin couldn't escape as rock narrowly crushed them. Kagome shot an arrow at Tama's face and it was pierced in the eye. It yowled from its agony and fury. A howl that felt as though it came from hell itself. With the one eye blind it charged at Kagome. Miroku used the Wind Tunnel and Tama veered away, but went careening his way. It slashed at Miroku's hand and he instinctively closed the void.

No weapon could penetrate Tama's shell, the demons were humans, and they were trapped in the town square.

"Try to get away and don't attract its attention," Kia commanded Rin. Rin nodded meekly as she huddled away. Tama was at temporary rest as it panted and glared at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha with the untransformed Tensusaiga slashed futilely at the creature's hide. Tama began his assault again stampeding toward Sesshomaru. Though he was a human he still had his cunning. He gripped the wyvern by its shoulders and flipped over it effortlessly. This charade continued with Sesshomaru appearing to have the upper hand. He knew he could defend himself from his sluggish assassin, but not attack him.

Suddenly when Sesshomaru somersaulted over the wyvern it kicked upward knocking the wind out of the lord. He laid there with no defense as the creature was breathing down his neck.

"I wonder if he'll impale me or crush me to death," Sesshomaru thought as the beast's breath crawled down his spine. Sesshomaru could hear his name by the others as he waited for his long prolonged death. Tama bayed again, but not from triumph. Kia was on top of his back hanging on while tugging at the arrow in his left eye. It squealed madly as she pulled the bloody arrow out and tried to stab his other eye. He thrashed his head as he clung to his thick neck. Her arm got loose and he crunched into her arm. He whirled around trying to separate her shoulder from her body and swung Kia like a rag doll. He released his grip and flung her into the dirt several yards away. "Kia!" Sesshomaru called. She was barely conscience and could barely see the lumbering wyvern.

"Death waits," she murmured.

Tama charged for the fatal back blow. He lumbered with his column legs with his long horn at the ready. Sesshomaru dashed with every ounce of his dying strength toward the fading dragon. He outran the tank of a monstrosity and embraced Kia to his chest.

"I will die with you!" he pledged. Burning tears trickled down his face. "You'll never have to be alone again!"

"To vow to die with prophecy is to embrace true power," a disembodied voice said. The dragon blood within became one and no trace of human remained. And thus he was now a full-demon.

His body surged as he absorbed the demonic aura again. His hair was now silver as the once full moon. Markings relived upon his silky face with the eyes, ears, fangs, and claws of a demon. He shot up and grabbed the wyvern by the face and burned his hide clean of where he gripped. Tama roared again, but weaker and desperate. Sesshomaru ripped the horn off his face.

"Damn wyvern! Burn in hell with your lord!" he bellowed. He launched the horn and it shattered his armor and stabbed Tama through his evil heart. It reared on its legs for a final time with blood bursting from his eye, his hide melting with a hiss, and flesh pulsing till his final, violent breath where he curled up and screeched a fading cry.

Sesshomaru aided Kia immediately looming over her like her own silver-haired angel. He picked her up effortlessly in his arms. His hair spilled passed his shoulder onto her face. Her face twitched as her eyes opened. Sesshomaru held her like a glass object and as tenderly as he would embrace his own child. Rin and Jaken tentatively moved out of their hideaway.

"Spectacular master!" Jaken squealed. His cries were ignored as Sesshomaru placed her upon smooth ground. He comforted her with his pelt and propped her up.

"I am okay, really. I am not a child," she objected weakly. Inuyasha looked away from his brother's tender moment.

"Just relax, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke. "The night is almost over."

To be continued...


	8. Graveyard

**Chapter 8**

**Graveyard **

(Warning: Lime)

With dawn approaching, a wave of relief surged through everyone. Rin had snuggled herself next to her adoptive mother. Inuyasha plopped himself where he stood and rested his head against his chest. Fatigued from travel and battle, everyone else followed suit. Sesshomaru knelt by the human woman who had risked her life to save him from the rampaging earth wyvern. Her arm had gashes, but he knew she would heal as she returned to her demon state.

"One life can change many others, yet that life is so fragile," he murmured to himself. He leaned over by her face, and came closer to her sleeping lips. He was nearly upon them when Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha was staring. "Inuyasha!" he snapped. Inuyasha flinched when his brother snapped at him. He knew since he was a human he could never take on his demon brother. Inuyasha froze obediently hoping Sesshomaru would leave, but he had doubts because Rin was asleep. Sesshomaru sighed deeply, "not now little brother. I am much too tired for a petty squabble." Sesshomaru rested down and rolled to Kia's side. He wrapped an arm around her form and drifted away to slumber. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm.

"I think he's changed for the better." Inuyasha just huffed and grunted in his usual fashion.

"Whatever. I guy like him will never be sympathetic toward anyone," Inuyasha argued. Kagome shook her head.

"I really think he's different," she continued.

"You won't be saying that when he slices your neck in the middle of the night!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome gave up on him and walked toward to Sango, whose head was rested on Kirara's fur. Inuyasha sat down close to them sentry-like and dozed off with everyone else.

The daybreak's wind was stirring restlessly. A wicked presence swept through the battleground. It landed silently on the ground as if like cat paws. The wind sorceress was beginning her spell. Kagura walked daintily toward the sleeping demon aristocrat. Her spell chimed through his ears and buried itself into his unconscious mind.

_O mighty lord of the west,_

_Dream of me when thy rests._

_My beloved Sesshomaru,_

_Think of me and I think of you._

Kagura kneeled down and kissed him on his forehead, in the middle of the crescent moon. She lifted the carcass of Tama with her whirlwind and she drifted away on her feather silently. Sesshomaru's body quivered and his hands shuddered as the enchantment disturbed his dreams.

Sesshomaru stood in the demons' forest in solitude. His eyes were focused on the path ahead until a gust blew by. He closed his eyes and let the breeze engulf his whole body. Soon Kagura's arms encircled his body and he embraced her back.

"I knew you would wait for me," she whispered.

"I wish to wait no longer," he moaned. He pulled her to his chest and locked lips ferociously. Their tongues touched fervently with breaths fast and longing. Sesshomaru came out of the kiss and nipped at Kagura's neck until droplets of blood spilled. He licked everyone much to the delight of Kagura. "I must have you!" He yanked at her kimono to expose her flesh.

"Don't stop!" He heard those last words until he wrenched himself from the dream.

He awoke sweaty and winded. He squeezed his chest to stop the pain of the realism. He attempted to stifle it to avoid disturbing the others. He became even more vexed at the sight of his aroused manhood.

"No!" He thought to himself. "I can't have these thoughts of infidelity, especially with my wife's worst foe." He groaned and pulled at his bangs. If only he knew what hell plagued Kia at that moment.

She was a true dragon with scaled lining her face and limbs. She sniffed the air and he pupils narrowed.

"Kagura, where are you?" she snarled. Kia looked overhead and saw a vast amount of demons being pulled by an unseen force. She had to investigate the source for it could have been wyvern activity. It came from a secluded cavern that reeked of burned tissue. She felt being snatched by her collar and dragged toward it by some great gravitational force. She looked at the hand that grasped her. "Kagura!" she snapped.

"If I shall be imprisoned, so shall you!" Then they were hauled to a human body swathed by bandages and darkness consumed all.

Kia lurched forward with red mist clouding her eyes. She roared something unearthly, which startled all.

"I shall tear the wind spawn to shreds!" she bellowed. She lunged off the ground with great wings and flew away, scattering debris and dust. Inuyasha eyed the horizon.

"Morning and the smell of an untamable full dragon," he grumbled. Sesshomaru was taken utterly aback and could not respond.

"The scent of a full demon. She will fight until her death," he chanted blankly. Sesshomaru gazed at the ground and stood at the spot like a puppet. He still couldn't take his attention off the dream. Inuyasha shook him vigorously.

"She is your wife, you need to stop her!" Sesshomaru was still blank like a sheet. "Damn it! Get out of your dumb stare and hurry up before innocents are killed!" Inuyasha punched him on the cheek, and his eyes became focused. Sesshomaru leapt forward toward the path of his lover. "Oh, now he wakes up!" Inuyasha had a feeling Kia was pursuing Kagura when she mentioned the "wind spawn". He took this as an opportunity to find Naraku. Kagome latched to his back with Sango and Miroku at the rear.

Kia burst through a forceful barrier. With nothing but revenge and blood thirst on her mind she followed the trail. There was no castle, no buildings on any sort, or any signs of Naraku. The land was barren and was laden with bones, corpses, and the odor of rotting flesh.

"You damned me for an eternity in this hell, Kagura. Now it is time to pay up with your sinful soul!" she shouted toward the lands. She could hear a cackling.

"I don't think I will be the one who shall pay the ultimate price, my dear enraged one," Kagura taunted. Kagura was standing in the very middle of the wasteland with no sign of Naraku or any other incarnations. "Before we fight I think we need a little history on this land which we stand on." Kia just readied her claws and set herself in a pouncing position.

"Must you mouth on to prolong your death?" Kia snapped.

"This area is of great importance and it is much involved on your life. For it is the Wyvern Graveyard! Every wyvern that has fought and died lies here, many which you killed, and the lust of revenge survives long after death! Dance of the Dead!" The bones and flesh rose to fight again. Kia was surrounded by deceased wyverns. The demon blood within her did not fear it wanted to kill.

"Hyo, Tama, Ryukotsei, and so many more live," Kia hissed.

"Now attack, and have your revenge satisfied on the beast that destroyed you!" Kagura commanded. They all lunged toward her. She sliced the weaker ones, yet they reappeared unharmed. She slashed at the face of Tama with burning claws.

"Ember Fist!" Kia launched a flaming fist at the eye of Ryukotsei the half-wyvern. There were hundreds and regenerating after every barrage of attacks. Her face was covered by the scales of the unrestrained demon form and bits of flesh and blood from her own wounds. She howled again, sent a fiery shockwave, and knocked them back. The battle was completely futile. Kagura cackled.

"Soon Sesshomaru shall be mine to love and only I!" she hollered. Tama dashed to her and she grappled him with both hands. Ryukotsei launched and energy blast and collided with her, which in turn sending her flying and left her unable to attack or defend.

"Blood is being spilt. Dragon blood!" Sesshomaru's head pounded. He dashed with a heavy chest, past the resisting barrier, as did everyone else. He saw a mass of undead monsters leering at a target in the air. Sesshomaru reached the vicinity only to find horror beyond imagine. Kia was limp with blood-splattered clothes and skin in the helplessly in the air. Hyo launched a foot long icicle thought his hand and impaled Kia through the gut. The icicle went straight out the other side and landed by her body. Kia with tears in her crimson filled eyes desperately crawled toward Kagura. Her own wings weighed her down as she gripped the ground trying to continue.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry. She won," she whimpered not knowing he was only feet away from her. She collapsed to the ground with wings folded over her, dying.


End file.
